User talk:TheWWC/Archive 2
Willys MB Looks like you guys already have a page on the military jeep! The Willys MB. I've just added the image to the article. --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 16:30, April 29, 2012 (UTC) No prob. Maybe i'll make a page for Jeep Wagoneer today! --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 16:33, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat mod: If you ever need a chat mod, I can help. I watch chats till 1:30-2 AM. Scourge is the Dark Claw 02:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Anything else? That last list of cars that you have posted on my page have been finished and crossed off, leave some more on my talk page if you would like... Sgt Stacker117 20:26, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey WWC, Sorry I didn't edit anymore pages. I had other issues outside internet world to deal with. I also am trying to maintain my own Wiki. I am still interested in helping out but I must confess...I have missplaced your link which showed what pages needed to be created. Sorry. Thanks.--Spongebob456 18:50, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Im Back Hey Steve, its been a while, I noticed you reached the goal! See you soon!MunsterManiac (talk) 21:44, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. The Classic Car Wiki is in great shape and I have added it to the approved spotlight list with your suggested image. -- Wendy (talk) 03:42, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, would you mind taking out the links on this page? http://megbookseries.wikia.com/wiki/Mariana_Trench I'll be back maybe on Saturday, if your wondering. Anyway, have a nice day. Im the Rider, and I Say We Go! 02:28, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Mass messaging Hey man. I see you contacted around 10 editors (most of them inactive) on Autopedia asking about Classic Car Wiki. Your wiki is doing a lot better than Autopedia is at the moment. The last thing we need is to lose fringe editors to CCw. Autopedia is all but dead at the moment, anyway. --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 19:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) IRC Chat isn't working for me. I'll be in IRC. -- Hey,I am the Founder of star cars wiki. I was look at my wiki an ad poped up for your wiki and i wondered if you would help on my wiki and become my sister site. signed, herbie 1966 IRC Hey. I'll be on IRC, as I just got disconnected from chat and am unable to get back in. -- KIP Sorry BOLTBLADER Hey dude I forgot to ask you how was the car show you attended 1 month ago.. And the background is epic.. Well, yea you can remove it if you want. Hello, most of the pages that need to be created are created. OnMistyIsland97 22:13, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey WWC. As you know, my grandpa passed away, and I can't be on much now due to any grief left in me. If you ever see me on another chat, please know that I will only be there for a few minutes. Except for mine, as I need to help some of my admins out. Anyway, have a nice day. Life Is Only a Prologue. Heaven is Chapter 1. 05:38, June 12, 2012 (UTC) You know my uncle is named Steve Lol Christian Murphy oh P.S. My birthday is in 7 days fyi Steve, I have some photos of classic cars, but I need help identifying them. Here they are: Photos Chevrolet (2).jpg|Chevrolet Bel Air Chevrolet.jpg|Chevrolet Bel Air Chevrolet (3).jpg|Chevrolet Bel Air Chevrolet_(4).jpg|Chevrolet Bel Air Mercedes Benz (2).jpg|Mercedes-Benz 380 SLC Mercedes Benz (3).jpg|Mercedes-Benz 380 SLC Mercedes Benz (4).jpg|Mercedes-Benz 380 SLC That's about it. From, MasterOfGravity hi Auburn Speedster Hey Steve. I'm probably going to finish the Auburn Speedster page tomorrow, as my paraphrasing skills aren't very good at night. -- Hey Hey bro, Im not gonna be on much today cuz Im working with friends. I may see ya later tonight though. Anyway, have a nice day! Life Is Only a Prologue. Heaven is Chapter 1. 18:32, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey!